


Obvious

by Linea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Button!Jensen, M/M, OOC, top!Jared, 现实向, 蠢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原梗来自钩子和珍妮在2015 VegasCon回答的一个问题，时间段大概在S1拍摄的时候。大部分是脑补不要当真。至于为什么要洗床单，你懂我也懂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> 他们属于彼此不属于我。

　　凌晨三点，像往常一样在前台接班的Mrs.Clayton接待了两位特殊的客人——两个风尘仆仆的英俊男人，他们有着足以媲美电影明星的漂亮面孔，身材都很高大——不过显然其中一位要比另一位高出许多，尽管那位还穿着很明显的增高皮鞋。两个人看起来都很疲倦，眼眶以外有一圈青紫的痕迹，当矮一点的那位拿出夹着证件的手时，她注意到他手上和脸部形成鲜明对比的肤色，不禁将自己的视线悄悄移开。  
　　  
　　“请问有什么我能帮您的吗？”  
　　  
　　旁边的高个子男人正背着一个旅行包站在一边耐心等着，一双宽大的手插在裤袋里，矮一点则很礼貌地跟她说着话。他的声音很动听，清亮圆润的发音非常容易令人心生好感，不得不让人承认他有一副适合唱歌的好嗓子——或许他是什么歌星吧？Mrs.Clayton并不了解这一方面，只是莫名觉得他如果真是歌星的话肯定在年轻人里有很高的人气，毕竟他有一把如此动听的声线和过于漂亮的相貌。  
　　  
　　“你好，我和旁边那个大个子要赶明早的飞机，”男人眨了眨一双清澈透亮的榛绿色眼睛，灯光浅浅地落在他纤长的睫毛上，“我想问问现在这里还有房间给我们住下吗？就一个晚上。”  
　　  
　　他真是迷人。Mrs.Clayton在心里赞叹着，抬眼望向对方和与他的同伴，后者则向她投以一个阳光般温暖的笑容，薄薄的嘴唇咧开合适的弧度，让他看起来更像个帅气的大男孩。这两个家伙真是讨人喜欢，要是她再年轻个二十岁的话恐怕就难以抵挡他们的眼神攻势了，不过鉴于服务业的诚信原则，她必须要将目前酒店的情况如实说明。  
　　  
　　“不好意思，我们的房间只剩下两间了，如果你们不介意的话……”她清了清嗓子，努力使自己的发音更清晰一些，“剩下的两间大床房你们可以选其中一间住下。”  
　　  
　　她看到对方的表情似乎有那么一瞬间的僵硬，下一秒又恢复了春风般的满面笑容，接着旁边那个高个子男人走过来将修长的手指按上他的肩膀，正将嘴唇凑近他微红的耳廓悄悄地说着什么，细长的金绿色眼睛里带着明明灭灭的笑意——此时Mrs.Clayton像是恍然大悟一般识趣地再次移开视线，以免尴尬地打断两人的谈话。  
　　  
　　细细的低语声停了下来，等到对方再次站在前台前的时候，在他的手里已经多了张信用卡。他将卡按上光滑的大理石桌面，用两根手指推到她面前。  
　　  
　　“为我们办入住登记吧，我们决定住下了。”  
　　  
　　Mrs.Clayton笑容可掬地接过信用卡，看向两个男人的眼神变得意味深长。  
　　  
　　“希望你们入住愉快。”

　　  
　　Jensen想当初答应Jared的决定一定是自己脑子里哪根筋搭错了，等到他拿到房卡打开酒店房门时，里头桃红色的墙纸、粉红色的Kingsize Bed与渲染暧昧气氛的香薰蜡烛无一不让他膛目结舌——这一切给他的视觉冲击真的太强了，或许他应该先溜进浴室里先冲个澡让自己冷静一下。这时他看向旁边的Jared，对方的反应似乎完全在状况外，只是默不作声地脱掉外套一屁股坐在中间那张过于柔软的床上，还在不经意间在像蛋糕一样松软的床垫上弹了几下。  
　　  
　　“蜜月套房，huh？”Jensen将外套挂在衣架上，双眼所投射出来的目光一直没有离开过房间里那些猎奇的陈设——不得不承认，这间房间作为一间情趣大床房可以说相当不错，无论从精致的装潢还是齐全的设施看基本上都无可挑剔，当然最引人注目的还是那张大床——那张又宽又软的大床，铺着玫瑰红与粉红色搭配的床单，上面还撒了一圈玫瑰花瓣，Jensen特地捏起来闻了闻，无疑是新鲜的玫瑰花瓣。这张床的大小远远超出了他的想象，要说能同时睡四五个人他也相信，而这间房里只有他和Jared两个人，没有别人，空间肯定绰绰有余，不过他无法说服自己不在意这个。  
　　  
　　他介意的倒不是要与Jared同床共枕一个夜晚，因为他们曾经就有过这样的体验——那时候他们还在片场扮演着Sam和Dean，两个人挤在旅馆布景里并不算宽大的床上，胳膊贴着胳膊，大腿贴着大腿，就算隔着一层薄薄的棉被也能感觉到对方的气息与心跳。这段戏在导演的再三斟酌下还是剪掉了，取而代之的是一个随意的空镜头——总之，他并不是那么讨厌和Jared一起躺着，他介意的是这里的氛围，这种暧昧到近乎色情的氛围令他浑身不自在。  
　　  
　　此时Jared正在床上翘腿坐着，用遥控器不停地切换着频道，手里还捏着一张节目单——上面用夸张的字体写着“付费节目”和令人眼花缭乱的一串说明。Jared见Jensen一脸迟疑地望着他不禁失笑，腾出一只手拍了拍床上空出来的一大片地方微笑着道：“嘿，伙计，为什么还不来这边躺下呢？你难道不困吗？”  
　　  
　　他困极了。Jensen在心里哀嚎。他的眼皮在打架，似乎随时都会耷拉下来，可他必须保持清醒，一天的拍摄工作下来他忙得连妆都没来得及卸就和Jared提着大包小包冲到了酒店，他想对方也同他一样。可Jared的反应完全在他的意料之外，他正饶有兴趣地看着酒店里的付费节目，还时不时地发出一声怪笑。  
　　  
　　“在此之前你能不能先把电视关了……”Jensen感觉自己的表情僵在了脸上，“我先去把脸上的妆洗了，等会就来。离登机还有将近四个小时，我们多多少少能够睡一会。”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，吵到你了吗，”Jared连忙按下了遥控器上的电源键，“你先去吧，我去把灯关了。”  
　　  
　　Jensen点了点头径自走进了盥洗室，隔着一层半透明的磨砂玻璃Jared能听到从里面传来的哗啦啦的流水声。等到他把天花板上亮着的灯关掉之后，床头微暗的烛光吸引了他的注意，只不过这光线并不足以影响睡眠，鹅黄色的烛光柔柔地照在他的脸侧，宽敞的套间里气氛变得旖旎而又迷离，浓郁的香气在空气里弥漫开来。  
　　  
　　不错的房间。Jared忍不住在心里赞叹道。

　　  
　　Jensen走出来的时候Jared已经趴在床上睡着了，一头微卷的深棕色发丝变得乱糟糟的，他抱着柔软的枕头将脸颊深深地埋进里面，一双长腿笔直地伸着，大大的脚掌上挂着一只脱到一半的袜子。从他们俩开始拍摄《Supernatural》到现在已经将近一年了，而随着合作的紧密他们也变得越来越了解对方，很多时候Jared就像他现在所看到的一样，是个可爱随性的大男孩，正因为如此，他才时常像照顾亲弟弟一样照顾他——于是他悄悄走近了熟睡的Jared，尽量压低自己的脚步声以免将对方吵醒，接着将那床玫红色的宽大被单为他轻轻地盖上，这才放心地从另一边上床，钻进同一床被窝里睡在靠近边缘的一侧。  
　　  
　　当自己的整个身体陷进床垫里的时候，Jensen听到胸腔里起伏的心跳声越来越响，好像随时都有可能从胸口跳出来。大床另一侧的Jared突然翻了个身，Jensen感觉身边的那片空地迅速凹陷了下去，在他没有意识到之前，Jared已经离他很近了，温暖而有力量的身体从不间断地往他这边传递着热量，似乎只要他略微靠过去就能触到对方身上结实的肌肉，感受到对方平稳有力的心跳。这时Jensen才发现一件对自己来说无比可怕的事情——原本席卷而来的睡意已经一扫而光，他只能疲惫地半眯着眼，在余光里偷偷打量不远处熟睡的Jared。  
　　  
　　接下来发生的事情让Jensen再一次怀疑自己脑子里是不是有哪根筋搭错了。因为Jared在睡梦中挪了过来，借机一个翻身将他压在身下，而他竟然鬼使神差地搂住了对方的腰。  
　　  
　　Jared的身体很热，薄薄的背心底下起伏的肌肉覆盖着一层稀薄的汗液，一只宽大的手掌正按着他的胸口缓缓朝下摸索，在他的腹股沟处停留下来，接着突然钻入他的衣服里紧贴着他发热的肌肤乱摸。  
　　  
　　此刻Jensen脑中才警铃大作，他想要将Jared一把推开，却不料被宽大的手掌将手腕全部扣住。昏暗的光线里，Jared蓦地睁开了那双金绿色的眼睛，微暗的烛火在他眼睛里跳动，他正直勾勾地望着Jensen，灼热的视线几乎要将对方全身剥光——  
　　  
　　原来这家伙压根没睡着。Jensen这才恍然大悟。他刚想皱起眉头责怪Jared，却发现了比这更为严重的事情——此刻他们以一个尴尬的姿势互相搂抱着，而隔着一层柔软的布料Jensen还是能无比清晰地感觉到底下有根硬邦邦的东西正抵着他的下体。  
　　  
　　我的老天。  
　　  
　　Jensen干脆扭过头不去看他，却没有松开放在对方腰上的手。  
　　  
　　“装睡挺有一套的。”  
　　  
　　“我睡不着，Jen，”Jared的嘴唇几乎要凑上Jensen的下巴，薄薄的唇瓣在他眼前翕动，“现在我比任何时候都要清醒——我想我需要你的帮忙。”  
　　  
　　Jensen沉默了半晌才咬了咬唇从唇间挤出那么几个词，他想自己应该考虑清楚了。  
　　  
　　“就这一次，大脚怪，我可不是在纵容你，”Jensen的手指穿过Jared柔软的发梢，“真糟糕，看来这两个小时真的要泡汤了。”

　　  
　　男人之间总有点秘密想要共同分享，比如Jared就相当乐意与Jensen分享自己傲人的阴茎长度，还时不时的拿对方的与自己的做比较，然后露出一脸得意的笑容。Jensen早就看穿了他的目的，每当这种时刻到来的时候，他总是会一脸别扭地移开视线不去看Jared，可让他不得不承认的是Jared的尺寸的确惊人，以至于让他时常陷入连他自己也无法理解的色情幻想之中——比如此时此刻。  
　　  
　　“Jen，帮帮我。”Jared重复着刚才的话语，同时捉住Jensen两只手往自己裤裆上按，嘴唇凑到他的耳廓边轻轻地吹着气，当Jensen犹豫着握住那根灼热硕大的柱体时，他凑上前去含住了Jensen柔软的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻地滑过上面细腻的肌肤，刺激着底下细小的血管，甚至还吸吮了一小下。  
　　  
　　Jensen很快就后悔了，可现在的他别无选择。他的手正停留在Jared挺立起来的阴茎上，并不明亮的光线里坚硬的龟头呈现出比较深的紫红色，前端的铃口还在缓缓往外面渗出透明而又烧灼的液体，他能看到一根根青紫色的青筋在阴茎的皮肤里虬结蜿蜒，犹如起伏的山峦绵延成片——上帝啊。Jensen在心中暗自喟叹一声，修长的手指勾住滚烫的柱身色情地套弄着——他的指腹摩擦着泛着水光的表皮，按压着里头贲张的血管，感受到它们正充满生命力地跳动着。——那些不该有的、令人费解的下流幻想在他的脑中慢慢延展开来。  
　　  
　　倘若他俯下身微微探出舌尖仔细地舔它，让Jared将整根阴茎伸进自己嘴里，对方会露出什么样的表情？  
　　  
　　Jensen不敢细想，因为Jared并没有闲下来，甚至变得比刚才更加放纵大胆。Jared用一只宽大的手掌托住他柔软的后颈，将面庞埋进温暖的颈窝里深深吸气，汲取着他身上刚擦过的身体乳的香味。平稳的呼吸喷洒在颈部敏感的肌肤上，他感受着Jared柔软微卷的发梢轻轻扫过他的颈侧留下微痒的触感，这足以令他浑身酥麻——等到他的动作停下来时，他意识到Jared在舔吻他的脖子，灵活湿软的舌尖滑过柔软细薄的皮肤，在上面留下一道道暧昧的水痕，温柔地、或激烈地。他被Jared吻得四肢无力，几乎快要瘫软在对方手上。  
　　  
　　“我们继续。”Jared将他软下来的身体按倒在充满弹性的床垫里，一双宽大的手将他穿在身上的T恤掀到胸膛上部，手指顺着Jensen的裤缝游走到柔软的腹部，抚过那些起伏的线条优美的肌肉，最终停留在那两颗小小的淡色的乳头上。当Jensen扭动身体的时候，Jared将他死死地压住，用两根手指夹住淡褐色乳晕上柔软的肉粒不厌其烦地挑逗抚摸，看着它因为充血而发红变硬——这些Jensen身上情色的生理反应令Jared在心里悸动不已，尽管他能看到Jensen溢满怒气的眼神，但他的理智正在脑中一点点脱节，眼前除了Jensen那张逐渐爬满情欲的脸，他看不到任何东西。  
　　  
　　事情不该变成现在这样的。Jensen想自己一定是脑中哪根筋搭错了，才会放任Jared在自己身上为所欲为。他敢保证Jared下身的那根东西又挺立起来了，它是如此灼热硕大、精力充沛，正直挺挺地顶着他的屁股，然而比这更可怕的是，他胯间那根性器也不争气地挺立了起来，而Jared显然感觉到了。  
　　  
　　他感觉到了，于是将Jensen的裤子连同内裤一起剥落到他的膝盖处，用那双大手去握住它，抚摸它，让它与自己的性器顶在一起，同样灼热的温度让他感官深处的海浪在他眼前立起来，拉开一道高高的屏障。  
　　  
　　“Jen，你不想摸摸它吗？摸摸自己硬起来的阴茎？”Jared坏笑着，手指穿过细密的毛发，在他的阴囊上粗暴地揉捏了两下，“还是你想让我帮你弄出来？”  
　　  
　　“……没……没关系……”Jensen听到自己的声音在耳边破碎成片，似乎被吸干了任何一滴水分，“让……让我自己……来。”  
　　  
　　下一秒Jared却用手指摁住了他微张的嘴唇，金绿色的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光。  
　　  
　　“你知道我想要的，Jen。”Jared俯下身贴在Jensen耳边轻轻地说，而剩下的话被他完整地吞了回去，因为他的嘴还要忙着对付Jensen胸前那两颗挺立起来的乳头。  
　　  
　　答案显而易见。

　　  
　　Jared愿意花上更多时间去吮吸舔咬Jensen胸前挺立起来的樱红色乳头，因为他喜欢这样，并且乐此不疲——Jensen有着一副叫人疯狂的身体，无论是形状完美的锁骨还是漂亮流畅的腰线都值得他去一步步探寻，可他仅仅想着眼于眼前，因为他确信这会让对方感到愉快。他将下巴搁在Jensen柔韧的腹部，微微探出舌尖轻触着乳头红肿的顶端，再将它整个含住吸吮发出淫靡的水声。与此同时Jensen发出一声满足的轻哼，喉间不受控制地起伏着，半眯着榛绿色眸子的样子令人联想起一只慵懒的猫咪。  
　　  
　　吮吸乳头的快感并不能让他满足，Jared期待着Jensen能给他更多回应，让他看到更多不同的样子。  
　　  
　　他捞起Jensen瘫软的身体，结实的手臂穿过他的腋下，然后将他抱起来让他坐在自己的髋部。此刻的Jensen看起来柔软而又脆弱，低垂的眼眸上覆盖着一层沾着水珠的睫毛，而Jared并没有抑制自己脑中的想法，他温柔地吻着Jensen湿漉漉的眼睑，连同他脸上被汗液扫过的湿漉漉的肌肤，那些咸涩的液体被他一点不剩地卷入口中，看上去并不带着任何情色的意味。  
　　  
　　他们的性器再次紧紧相贴，而Jensen的肚子上早已被他自己的前液濡湿一片。Jensen呻吟着稍微挪动了一下大腿，两瓣浑圆饱满的臀肉抬高了些，Jared则扣住他的腰将他固定在自己怀里，手指顺着他的腹股沟向后自然地卡进他已经湿的不成样子的臀缝里。在他手指挤入Jensen湿软的后穴时，怀中的身体在一瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，他能看到Jensen将脸庞深深地埋进他的衣服里，在上面留下一抹湿痕。Jensen的后穴吞吐着他的手指，脆弱的褶皱边缘湿润而鲜红，温热的内壁正将他修长的指节紧紧吸附进去。  
　　  
　　“求你……求你……”Jensen拖着嘶哑的声音断断续续地哀求，抬起的眼眶红肿一片，可此时的Jared只会将他的哀求当成肆无忌惮的挑逗。他一手按着Jensen紧实的臀，另一只手则就着缓缓渗出的前液让他主动坐上来慢慢操开自己。  
　　  
　　Jensen因为Jared的动作而感到晕眩，收缩而又扩张的小穴里分泌出的肠液顺着他光裸的大腿慢慢流下来——如此完美的步骤已经完成，而Jared早就知道下一步该怎么做了。  
　　  
　　他让Jensen握紧他的肩头，柔软的嘴唇亲吻着Jensen身上渗出细密汗珠的肌肤，久久地停留在他的耳廓边与之厮磨，下体却不安分地蹭着对方微张的臀缝，滚烫坚硬的冠状头部刮过敏感的肌肤。然后他捏着他柔软的臀肉，让自己的阴茎能够恰如其分地卡进去，在Jensen坚硬的指甲深深地陷进他的肌肉里那一刻，他动了动自己的腰，将整根阴茎挤进了Jensen湿软的小穴里。  
　　  
　　显而易见，这并不是如他想象中那样愉快的过程。沾着前液被操开的后穴上残余的液体已经干涸，Jensen的里面变得又紧又热，就像一张不知满足的小嘴想要将他全部的精液都吸进去——他当然很乐意这么做，可Jensen的表情看起来也不怎么愉快。Jensen知道自己的内壁正紧紧地夹着Jared停留在里面的阴茎，这样的姿势让对方并不怎么方便，也让他感觉到有些脱力——他直起了坐在Jared髋部上的身体，扭动自己的腰肢，摆动自己的臀部，好让Jared进得深一点，再深一点。  
　　  
　　Jared的阴茎将他贯穿，撑开他温热的内壁，粗大的头部碾过他身体里脆弱而敏感的一点，一遍一遍，循环往复。他感受着Jared紧紧地绞在自己体内，疼痛与快感渐渐漫过他的四肢百骸、他的肌肤、他的脑部，并刺激着他，让他做出应该有的反应。  
　　  
　　Jared硕大的阴茎将他填得满满当当，让他像个盛满水的杯子，似乎随时都会满溢出来。Jared在Jensen身体里有力地律动，翻搅，使他感觉自己被完全打开，毫无保留地令对方侵占一切。还未等他反应过来，Jared再次将他按倒，他们俩的身体再次重重地陷进柔软的床垫里，Jared所触摸到的Jensen背部像是刚从水中捞出来那样湿漉一片，而他选择了吻他，从他线条优美的蝴蝶骨到两个漂亮的腰窝，就像任何一个温柔的情人一样吻着他。  
　　  
　　充盈着血液的暗红色头部穿过细密敏感的皱褶，温暖湿滑的甬道，再次顶入他身体深处的那一刻，灼烫的液体终于从他的前端喷射出来，沿着他的内壁，顺着他的臀缝、他的大腿内侧缓缓流出来，随着Jared激烈的动作弄得整个下体都是。  
　　  
　　操。Jensen在脑中早就把Jared操过一百遍了。可对方一直没有停下来。  
　　  
　　他的体力怎么就那么好。Jensen懊恼地想着，开始不情不愿地回应Jared的亲吻。他吮吸着Jared的脖子，努力想要在上面留下一个吻痕，却被Jared有力的冲撞无情地打断。  
　　  
　　该死的。他的脑子里面一定是哪根筋搭错了。

　　  
　　Jensen去前台退房的时候想要努力使自己站直一些，以免被别人看出什么异样。旁边的Jared已经换了身衣服，正用手肘轻轻地捅了捅他的胳膊，一脸神清气爽的模样让他恨得牙痒痒——他按着自己快要断掉的腰退还了房卡，在他拿到自己的信用卡与发票的那一刻，上面的数字不禁让他瞪大了一双榛绿色的眼眸。  
　　  
　　“请问……我们预定的双人大床房没有折扣吗？”Jensen疑惑地说，“我们只住了两个小时。”  
　　  
　　“很抱歉，先生，”Mrs.Clayton礼貌地回答，“考虑到过后我们还要洗床单，入住两小时并不提供折扣。”  
　　  
　　到底是哪里出了问题？！  
　　  
　　Jensen想自己还需要些时间消化这番话，却被Jared一把将手拉住往门外拖。好在这里离机场不过半公里的距离，他们依然有时间赶得上去费尔蒙特的飞机，期间Jensen一直捂着他剧痛的腰肢，而Jared则在一旁不停地偷笑，有时还不忘记在他身上偷摸一把。  
　　  
　　显而易见的，他以后也逃不掉了。  
　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
